Una tarde de verano
by Kurt-Happiness and Coffee
Summary: Un KurtBastian one-shot. Ahi algo que Sebastian encuentra tan libertino en la vista de Kurt con la camisa sin abrochar y tendido en su cama. Ahi algo tan relajante y vivo en solo ser KurtySebastian. Se sentia como libertinaje y amor. Eran ellos y nada mas


**Advertencias: Ninguna, es puro Fluff, pero la nota de autor puede ser bastante fuerte (nah!).  
**

**Okey, se que deberia actualizar mi fic _For the first time_ pero seriamente, la cantidad de fics KurtBastian en español es casi tan vergonzosa y decepcionante como el final de la temporada 3 de Glee. Casi. Pero nada, NADA, podria ser más decepcionante (o estúpido) que eso. ¡En serio! Que diablos, jamas habia odiado tanto a Rachel, la maldita stalker entro a NYADA después de arruinar su audición y Kurt, mi pobre bebe, no entro... ¡NO ENTRO! Realmente fue una mierda... una total y absoluta mierda. Ya no quiero ver Glee, realmente no, pero estoy seriamente intrigada con lo que pasara con mi bebe, y aun tengo la esperanza de ver a KurtBastian pasar en la temporada 4... pero no, incluso eso no arreglara que RIB arruino los sueños de mi Kurty, que OTRA VEZ, lo volvieron a hacer sentir insuficiente. Mi pobre niño, él a mis ojos es perfecto.**

**Muy bien, basta de mis quejas, pasando a otro asunto le quiero desear un muy feliz y maravilloso cumpleaños a mi hermoso Chris Colfer que con cada año se pone más bueno y sexy :L ,por no mencionar que grite cuando vi el Tweet de Grant! xD estan juntos, ¡Yo lo se! jejeje...**

**Ahora si, en palabras de Harmony: Sientense, relajense y lo más importante… disfruten.**

* * *

**Una tarde de verano**

Era una de esas tardes de verano en las que hacia un calor del infierno, Sebastian normalmente estaría en el Lima Been o en su propio cuarto en Dalton ya que ambos lugares poseen aire acondicionado, pero en su lugar esta en su habitación, en su casa, muriéndose de calor, pero mucho más feliz de lo que podría haber sido en los otros dos lugares. Ahora que se había graduado de Dalton ya no tenia una habitación ahí, pero él estaba perfectamente bien con eso.

Él estaba feliz de estar en su habitación, a pesar del que el aire acondicionado se había descompuesto y hacían cerca de 40º grados afuera. Estaba feliz, porque estaba con Kurt.

La pura vista de Kurt era para deleitarse, su novio estaba con los pantalones de mezclilla desabrochados y con la cremallera abajo mostrando sus interiores blancos, pero aun puestos en su lugar, una camisa de vestir blanca de manga larga que estaba completamente desabrochada tanto de los puños como del pecho y dejaba expuesto todo su pálido y muy bien entonado torso, el cabello desordenado viéndose como si acabara de tener sexo y el sol entrando por la ventana solo le daba reflejos rubios; con los ojos cerrados, una sonrisa suave y piel brillando con sudor junto con un toque calido gracias a los rayos del sol, Kurt recostado en su cama era la imagen viva de la magnificencia.

Su novio se veía como el sexo. No había otro adjetivo o palabra mejor para describirlo, aunque sexy era una muy cercana.

Y no, no tenían planeado tener sexo, pero hacia demasiado calor para todas las capas que su novio usaba normalmente.

El propio Sebastian estaba solo con un top-tank negro que delineaba muy bien sus abdominales y pantalones de chándal. Descalzo igual que Kurt, y con el pelo echo un desastre por la sesión de besos que había ocurrido hace apenas unos minutos, de nuevo, igual que Kurt.

Ambos felices de estar recostados juntos, porque si estuvieran acurrucados como usualmente lo hacían, estarían muriendo de calor. Ambos contentos de estar cerca uno del otro. Ambos con los labios hinchados por los besos. Ambos disfrutando de su ultimo verano en Ohio, pero no el ultimo juntos. Ambos felices de estar solos en la casa casi siempre vacía de Sebastian.

Ambos siendo la imagen viva del libertinaje.

Libertinaje y amor.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Sebastian hace unos meses que serian verdaderamente feliz en una relación estable y junto al amor de su vida quien había resultado ser Kurt Hummel, él probablemente les hubiera dado una mirada sucia y una risa burlona. Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Kurt hace unos meses que él y Blaine terminarían abruptamente su relación debido a que simplemente ya no se aguantaban y que luego se encontraría más feliz de lo que nunca hubiera sido en una relación con Sebastian Smythe de todas las personas, él probablemente les habría buscado una institución mental y les hubiera dado su mirada de 'Perra, por favor'. Si alguien les hubiera dicho a los dos hace unos meses que sus intercambios de insultos pasarían a ser charlas semi-civilizadas y luego charlas reales y luego charlas amistosas para finalmente convertirse en el momento más esperado del día por los dos y lo único que los hacia ansiosos por el resto del día, ambos probablemente les habrían pateado el culo y luego empezado a discutir entre sí sobre quien los había pateado más duro.

Pero aquí estaban, y nunca habían estado más felices que ahora.

Así que nadie puede culpar a Sebastian por preferir estar en su habitación muriéndose de calor y sudando, pero a solas con su Kurt; que estar en un lugar rodeado de gente que ni siquiera le importa y mucho menos le interesa. Y de nuevo, la pura vista de su novio, completamente expuesto y sin sus defensas arriba, sin casi ninguna capa de ropa usada como escudo y viéndose más como él mismo que cuando estaba rodeado de gente, era algo por lo que absolutamente valía la pena pasar calor. Era una fase de Kurt que solo Sebastian había visto, pero también era una fase de Sebastian que solo Kurt había logrado ver. Ambos simplemente estando ahí, despreocupados, sin tener que preocuparse por lo que el otro piense, porque saben que el otro no los va a juzgar. Solo siendo ellos, solo Kurt y Sebastian, pero también siendo _ellos_, también siendo _KurtySebastian_.

Y había algo tan relajante y vivo en solo ser _KurtySebastian_.

-Piensas demasiado-le dijo Kurt a su 'Bas, aun con los ojos cerrados, pero él ya conocía tan bien al otro chico que sabia que de seguro estaba pensando en solo dios sabe que, solo por el mero hecho de que podía hacerlo.

-Pero pienso en ti, jamás se puede pensar demasiado en ti-le dijo Seb con una sonrisa.

-Mi querido y maravilloso 'Bastian, estas completamente equivocado-Kurt abrió los ojos, revelando las gemas que Sebastian adoraba-Pensar en mi puede llegar a ser demasiado cuando no aprovechas que estoy justo enfrente de ti, y viniendo de ti, eso es preocupante.

-Pensé que habías dicho que estabas muy cansado por cubrir a tu padre en la tienda toda la mañana como para tener sexo-le dijo Sebastian sin rodeos y con mirada confundida que a Kurt le resultaba adorable.

-Cariño, ahí otras maneras de disfrutar mi presencia, además, puedo estar cansado ahora, pero eso no implica que no podamos tener sexo en un par de horas-Kurt le dijo con una sonrisa fácil.

-Bueno, eso es ciertamente relajante de oír, y tienes razón, ahí otras formas de disfrutarte, y no me importa un comino que tengas calor, ya pase mucho tiempo sin tocarte y de todas maneras ya estas sudado-tan pronto como termino la frase se acurruco al lado de Kurt pasando sus brazos por la cintura de su novio y escondiendo su cara en el cuello del otro chico, con un suspiro feliz enredo sus piernas con las de Kurt, mientras que este lo rodeaba con sus brazos protectoramente y pronto ambos eran un montón de extremidades entrelazadas entre sí.

Sebastian respiro la esencia de Kurt, jamás se cansaba de ello, estar ahí en los brazos del chico que amaba era todo lo que podía pedir, esperaba ansiosamente el día en que ambos estuvieran en New York, en su propio departamento y pudieran despertar así todas las mañanas.

Kurt coloco un tierno beso en el cabello de Sebastian y volvió a cerrar los ojos, no importándole que ahora solo tenia una fuente de calor mas en el ya caluroso día, era su 'Bas y el jamás le negaría un abrazo a su 'Bas.

-Eres una puta de abrazos-bromeo Kurt, ya con su voz teñida por el cansancio, revelando que no le faltaba mucho para caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Pero soy _tu_ puta de abrazos-le dijo medio en broma, medio en serio 'Bas.

-Mio, solo mío 'Bas-arrastro las palabras Kurt, apenas conciente de su entorno, pero perfectamente conciente de lo que decían tanto él como su novio.

-Solo tuyo, tuyo para siempre amor-Sebastian se acurruco aun más pegado a su Kurt si es que era posible.

-Para siempre. Te amo-con un ultimo beso en el cabello, Kurt cayo profundamente dormido, no antes de escuchar lo ultimo que le dijo su novio.

-Y yo te amo a ti-y pronto Sebastian siguió a su novio a la tierra de los sueños, ambos entrelazados perfectamente y soñando con un futuro próximo, juntos, para siempre.

* * *

**Ojalá les alla gustado, a mi me gusto hacerlo, y por favor dejen sus review.**

**Pero más importante... ¡Ahi que aumentar el KurtBastian en español!  
**

**Dejen comentarios ;D me hacen feliz y me motivan a escribir.  
**

**Además, por cada review que dejan, Kurt y 'Bas tienen hermoso sexo caliente gay!  
**


End file.
